You Haven't Changed
by hetalianGemini
Summary: Warning: Torture, delayed/denied birth, sexual torture, Chasity belt, implied previous relationship MPREG (Torture Warning) (Alternate Universe, Future)


"Search everywhere! He will not get away!" He could hear the yelling of orders from where he was. The warehouse was large and sounds echoed clearly. Rushing over the wooden floor, he felt one of his feet fall through the rotting wood causing him to be stuck for a moment. Knowing he was found out, he looked for a spot to hide, a large stack of boxes being his only choice. The sounds of heavy boots against the rotted wooden floor came closer as he tried to relax his breathing.

"Stand down. I'll get him myself." Cursing himself lightly he heard a single pair of heavy footfalls walk around the room. As the footfalls ended right behind him, he used one hand to rub his drum-tight middle, feeling kicks and punches from all over. In his other hand there was a gun, not the best thing to use but it was all he had.

"I know you're there. Come out now and pay the price over your head. You are under arrest for treason amongst other nefarious acts." He wouldn't. He couldn't... No really he couldn't, his womb had just dropped and trapped his legs under him. Cursing under his breath, he sighed before sliding his gun over the uneven floor. Hearing it get stopped and smashed by a steel-toed boot, he flinched as the footsteps came closer.

"I asked for you to come out, not for you to slide your toy to me." Hearing a sigh, he hoped for the best knowing he would get the worst. "You two! Grab him and drag him out. The rest of you are dismissed. Head back to base." Hearing a multitude of heavy footfalls in every direction, he tried to keep calm as he watched two soldiers come towards him, one on either side as a precaution. Waving as both stopped and stared at him, he flinches at a few kicks to his lower back.

"Sir you may want to see this..." One of the soldiers spoke up, calling to their leader. He grinned internally at hearing a huff in annoyance. The other truly hadn't changed in the time since he left.

"I will see it once you bring him out from behind there." The sound of a boot tapping impatiently on the rotting wood floor was all he heard as he felt his arms being pulled up, it taking both soldiers to lift him up with the weight from his overdue middle. He could feel the squirming infants inside himself, all three of them searching for more room. They were heavy on his hips, much heavier than they had been only hours previous. Having his arms held behind his back he was led out from his hiding spot, coming face to face with the esteemed leader of the Red Army. Red Leader looked unfazed by his appearance, but he remembers seeing the other's eye widen a bit in shock.

"So I'm guessing that you are expecting to be treated differently because of your situation. Don't make me laugh. You'll get the same treatment as the other treasonous bastards."

"I wasn't expecting any less from you. You wouldn't give anyone else a seat if it saved your own ass." He snarled. Being pulled down to the ground floor and shoved into the back of a truck, he felt his hands become restrained, his wrists being made immobile.

"So, how have you been, old friend?" The phrase came off as a snarl, the war leader obviously peeved over seeing him. "Any new 'friends' I should know of?" He watched the silver eye move down to his middle, automatically knowing what the other was referring to.

"I'm not a slut, you should know that..." He couldn't help it. The words just slipped out without warning. He watched as the other stood the truck still moving, and grabbed a brown sack. Feeling a cloth placed over his face, he began to feel drowsy as the sack was placed over his head.

"I guess I should make your punishment extra special then~" Those were the last words he heard before falling into unconsciousness.  
~~~~~

He felt cold air hit him, a numbed over pain awaking him from his forced sleep. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around. The room was empty, covered in white cloth. Feeling a chill run up his spine, he looked down as he sat up. He was almost completely naked, his middle sitting visibly low on his abdomen. Hearing footsteps coming closer, he moved his hands down and over what was on him. Three pieces of thick leather sat tightly under his bump, the middle strap between his legs all too close to his entrance.

"Nice to see you awake. Now to get your punishment started~" Tord stood before him, a cruel grin spread over his face. Watching as the other pulled a remote from his back pocket, he felt strong waves of vibrations run through him. Groaning low in both pain and pleasure, he felt his womb tighten as the children within squirmed harshly.

"S-stop! M-my water i-is going to b-b-break!" Struggling against the pleasuring vibrations of the object stuck far too deep in his ass, he let his hands run over the top of his middle, a sharp pain running up his spine every couple seconds. Yelping out, he tried to hold back any urges to get his children out. The other laughed loudly, glaring.

"It's called torture for a reason. Now answer a few questions and I might let you rest." The army leader could see the drool slipping from the corner of the other's mouth as well as the flinches in both pleasure and pain. "First question. Where are you operating the resistance from?" The questions continued for a few hours, the strength of the vibrations going up with each question not answered. He could feel himself on the edges of both cumming and going into full labor. His middle tightened up so harshly that he let loose a near deafening scream, his water visibly breaking as a puddle formed under him. He could feel the head of the first taking position before dropping fully, the vibrations strengthening the pain of the contractions. Hearing footsteps coming closer he glanced up before feeling a hand cup his chin.

"P-p-please! Stop! M-my b-babies a-are coming." His pride broke, his labor having picked at the foundations. Tears mixed with drool as well as his broken waters that had pooled below him. The silver eye glared down at him before softening slightly, the thumb from the hand on his chin creating semi-soothing circles on his cheek.

"How about you answer a few questions and I'll give you a small break?" Nodding furiously he watched Tord's grin widen, a small kiss being placed on his forehead. Feeling an urge to push he tried to listen, the head beginning to crown before becoming stuck behind the strap. Whining softly he tried to move the strap to no avail. Crawling over to where the army leader had moved, he rested his chin on the others knee while trying to relax.

"It's nice to see you cooperating Edd." Red Leader started back up with the questions, his organic hand running through the brunette locks. Smirking at each consistent answer he was given, he let the other have a small break as he turned the vibrator down. A while later after having gotten answers for all of his questions but a few, he flinched as the other nearly deafened him with a pained scream.

"T-T-Tord! T-the babies! T-they want out please! I-It hurts and I'm afraid they're g-gonna die!" The salty tears ran down the laboring male's cheeks, the cries of pain quickly making him regret this form of torture. Pushing the other off his knee gently he searched his pockets for the key. Not finding it he kissed Edd's forehead before rubbing his hand over the head at full crown.

"I'm sorry I left the key in another room. I'll be right back." Kissing Edd's neck softly he quickly shoved the head back into their mother's body hearing his ex-boyfriend scream in agony before running out of the room. The brunette was laying back, trying to keep calm through the torture. The head that the other had shoved back into him wouldn't move down anymore, having gotten caught under the strap keeping the others from moving down. Whimpering softly he tried to bring himself some pleasure through the pain, giving up as it only worsened the feeling. Hearing running footsteps coming closer he glanced over with tears and sweat covering his skin. Giving a weak smile he let Tord help sit him up and felt as the belt was loosened and removed. Groaning softly as the head moved back down he felt a towel thrown over his legs before being picked up into strong arms.

"Push. I'm taking you to my sleeping quarters. I'm sorry Edd." He closed his eyes tightly and focused on getting his children out, ignoring the other people who were in the hallway. His entrance stretched as the head moved further out than it had been able to previously before sliding out entirely. Feeling himself being set down on a bed, he let his eyelids open to slits as he felt the shoulders pushing out of him with another contraction.

"Just one more time and the first baby is out. Im sorry I put you through all that." Giving a stiff nod, he pushed feeling the body leave him. Panting heavily he waited for his body to move one of the other infants down. Hearing a loud cry he smiled softly glancing down at where his newborn was.

"It's a boy. A healthy little boy." The brunette smiled softly before pushing lightly. Groaning softly as the baby moved through him he watched the other leave the room to grab a few things. Feeling his opening spreading he let his eyelids close in order to focus. Hearing a soft gasp he opened his eyes and looked up at the other male.

"Slow down, there are four feet elskede. Push slowly with the contractions. I'm right here." Nodding in silent shock, he focuses on the feeling of the hips forcing themselves out of him. The stretch was almost too much but he had to keep going. Feeling the dual sets of shoulders pop out of him he sits up slowly. Giving a final tired push he felt his rim being pulled tight as both heads slipped out. Falling back, he gave a small smile as the trio were cleaned up and put on his chest.

"They're all boys. Three healthy and strong baby boys. I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you, what I did to all of you." He saw the strained smile and tears pricking at the leader's eye. "Who should I send congratulations to?" He gave a small smile before reaching up and kissing his ex's cheek.

"I've told you once before. I am no slut. You are my first time and my last time." Giving a weak and tired smile he heard a soft chuckle from the other male.

"Sleep now, you're tired out from pushing our sons out." Smiling softly he felt his eyelids drooping before falling asleep.  
~~~~~

A few days later it was obvious that the relationship between the two had continued from where it had left off. They were almost always by each others side, wether they were taking care of the triplets or just catching up.

Groaning softly as he sat up slowly in bed, he rubbed his still round middle. The both of them had only thought that it was weight from him carrying the triplets. Thinking the pain he was feeling was just his body reacting to something he ate, he tried to roll over and fall back asleep. Closing his eyelids he attempted to ignore the pain.

What only felt like seconds later he jolted awake, the triplets crying having woken him up. Sleepily getting out of bed, he waddled to the nursery where the crying originated from.

After dealing with the teary little boys, he made his way back to the shared bedroom, pausing in confusion when he felt a strong pain. Feeling another he felt an urge to push. Oh so confused, he listened to what his body was telling him to do. Shifting his weight he felt something drop within himself. Groaning softly he waddled into the bedroom and moved over to the bed, the object sliding down the more he moved. Shaking his boyfriend's shoulder, he waited for the other to wake. Watching a silver eye open he felt whatever was coming out drop into his pants, a confused groan leaving his mouth.

"Babe help! Something came out of me and I'm so scared!" The war leader jumped out of bed and scooped up his lover running to the med bay. Finding nobody in the wing he set Edd down on one of the tables before pulling the pants and boxers off. The moment both saw what had come out the brunette nearly fainted, the other placing the fleshy lump onto a tray. Finding a scalpel, he carefully made a slit in the questionable object. Both watched as fluid opened the slit further and filled the tray. Cutting open the 'bag', a small bloody foot was the first thing that was encountered. Gasping softly Tord cut away more until the newborn was freed from her placenta and bawling.

"It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl."

~~~~~~~~~  
2279 words

Template: Edd had run from Tord months previous, finally escaping from his corrupted ex [friend and boyfriend]. Present time he had found out that he was pregnant and with multiples! He's still in hiding, RL has been rather adamant about finding him. As punishment for running away and starting a resistance against him, RL decides to use a few forms of torture when he does find his ex lover... [number 4, chastity belt/ rope, delayed/ denied birth, torture, previous relationship]

I don't like how Red Leader changes halfway through, but Y'know I like it anyway.

I know I'm evil, have you not noticed?

Tell me how fucked up I am.

~Mari


End file.
